Aristo Sutradhar
Introduction: Aristo Sutradhar is a guild wizard who spends his time training, and going on jobs. He enjoys being alone, but if he must be with other people, he prefers to be with a small group of only about four or five other people tops. These people include Eren (his brother), Avia (a guildmate), and, one of his closest friends, Catharina Sabana. Aristo has been through a lot in his short life, prompting him to philosophical thought, hence the quote above. Appearence Aristo is a large person, standing at six feet tall with two hundred pounds of lean, toned muscle. His skin is light, with a slight tan from training. His long, raven-coloured hair tends to stay straight and over one side of his forehead. He has a long, thin nose and tight, drawn lips. Aristo's eyes are above-average in size, and they change colour according to his mood. His eyes do this as a side effect of the spell: Portal Eyes. There are scars all over his body from whips, hot iron, rods, switches, and many other things. All over him, there are weird marks that were branded into his skin. These marks look as such: three congruent circles in a tangle pattern. There is a smaller triangle made by connecting the midpoints of the lines connecting the circles. Aristo dresses in large, flowing robe-like outfits, and always wears dark colors. He is not an expressive person, and usually tries to hide his emotions, though this doesn't work very well with his feelings-revealing eyes. Eye Colour- Emotion This is a chart-of-sorts that goes over what eye colour correlates to which mood. yellow - afraid, startled, surprised green - happy, excited deep golden orange - worried. orange - nervous, anxious, concerned, confused deep red violet - bitter crimson - irate, angry, frustrated. lighter reds - upset or aggravated, cranky, irritated pinks - embarrasment, in love deep blue - distraught, despair pale sky blue - calm and relaxed light indigo - hurt, disappointed regular blue - sad, grief deep violet - loathing light red violet - bored periwinkle - distracted regular purple - disbelief violet - distaste, disgust black- control Personality Aristo is a very introverted person, and tends to stay away from other people. He doesn't joke around, but on the few times he does laugh, his laugh is loud, long, and almost obnoxious. In the guild hall, he tends to try to sit by himself, but his annoyingly bubbly brother never fails to sit with him. This then brings other friends, namely Avia, who then sit and talk even though it is clear that Aristo would rather be alone. He doesn't handle negative emotions very well. Aristo has extreme anger management issues, so if he gets just a little mad, he explodes in anger. Any guilt that he feels gets multiplied and just swirls around inside, destroying him. He holds major guilt for acts that he has committed in the past, and prefers to be by himself to brood and to beat himself up over every little thing. Aristo comes with his own helping of quirks though. Whenever he attacks, he must count down from one random number to a different random number. He might count down from 763 to 750 for one attack, and then count from 6 to 3 for the next. This stems from wanting to never surprise someone like the men who captured him always would. Aristo wants to be nothing like those evil men were. Aristo also has severe social anxiety. he freaks out whenever a stranger catches him off guard, and if there are too many people around, he will leave. Aristo can not deal with any contact, and if someone touches him, he will run or fight it as much as possible. Area of Residence History Aristo's earliest memory is that of looking up at his mother as she held him. Unfortunately it is his only memory of her. Even worse, it is his only happy memory of his early childhood. His parents were part of rival families and they fell in love. Of course the families are against it, but there is a town fortune teller who is very wise, and who everyone goes to for amazing and accurate fortunes. She spoke of a powerful child that was going to be born, which would be the second born son of these two. Now of course both sides of the family want this child. The family had to move into hiding to escape people that would steal this child. Word gets out of where the family is, and lots of people want this child. Aristo is then kidnapped. The kidnappers had hoped to subdue him and make him a slave so when his power showed itself, they could control him. ******Caution! the next paragraphs will contain scenes of immense torture, and scenes of a slightly sexual nature. If you don't want to see it, don't read it!****** Aristo was taken when he was only 4 years old, and he had lead an awful life from there. The men that took him would constantly beat him, getting creative with how they would give him pain. They would use paddles, whips, switches, and ridding crops to beat him, and break his bones and his spirit. when those wouldn't work, they moved on to burns. They would heat up long iron rods and both beat, and burn him. The men also got a branding iron and seared it into his skin, wanting to mark Aristo as theirs, and they wanted him to be their slave. When Aristo was close to eight years of age, there came a change in how the men tried to break him. They began to rape him. Every day. All three of them. Right after each other. When Aristo was nine years old (five years after he was taken, five years of endless torment and neglect), something inside of him snapped. He had finally unlocked his great power! His new-found magic manifested itself in the two things that he most wanted to do. He wanted to get away from this hell, and wanted to make the men feel a stabbing pain everywhere. The next time his capturers came into the room that they kept him in, he used his newly developed wormhole magic to escape his handcuffs. he then used his needle-make magic to stab all three men over and over. Once they were all down, he ran out of the room to find something better to attack them with. He found a kitchen, and grabbed a large knife. Aristo ran back to the room and saw one man starting to get up. He ran over to the larger body and stabbed him again and again. He then set to work on the other men. He used the knife to slice them up so much that they could not be recognized. ******Caution over****** After he was released from the grasp of insanity, he felt immensely guilty. He had to get out of there, so he ran out of the place he was kept in, and was thrust out into a cold winter. 'It was winter?' he thought, 'How much time has passed?' He met Eren about a year after he escaped. When he murdered the people, he stole a few basic supplies, like clothes and blankets, but he needed some new clothes. He travelled to the nearest city and saw the guild and decided to go inside. Once in there, the master came up to him and questioned him in private. Aristo felt as though he could trust this man, so he told him his story. The master then invited Aristo to become a guild member. Aristo didn't know what it meant to be a member, so he asked. The guild master said that being a member meant having a family, and it was also a way to get jobs and such. Aristo agreed to become a member, and got the mark. He then left to his cave for the night. The next day he woke up with mixed feelings, edited to start a new life, but anxious to deal with other people. He has only had memorable contact with a total of four people in his life. When he went to the guild, he found an empty table and sat down. Eren (being the bubbly person that he is) went to him and sat down and tried to start a conversation. You can probably imagine how it went, with Eren trying too hard, and Aristo trying to get away. This went on for weeks, and Aristo finally decided that either they would be friends, or he would leave the guild. Once Aristo allowed the conversation, it flowed naturally, with them being brothers. They finally found out when the subject came upon the boy's pasts. Eren was the first to bring it up, saying that his brother was stolen from his family when he was little. After that, Aristo portaled them to his cave to talk in private, and after sharing stories, they figured out that they were brothers. Since then, Aristo has been training extensively in his wormhole and needle magics. He has also come up with a few spells. Aristo met Catharina when they accidentally took the same job. They didn't start out on the right foot, however, and were enemies for a long time. Their relationship slowly got better, and now they are some of the best friends that there ever were. Synopsis Aristo has yet to appear in any published works yet, but don't you worry, he will get there! I am currently plotting with Mizu-chan to make a very large, very wonderful story! Equipment Aristo has a gold ring that does three things. It is a plain gold band that has three small patterns etched into it. The ring's magic powers include: teleporting the team he is with back to their guild hall, providing a small magic energy boost when he is getting low, and getting hot when he (and those he considers to be friends at that time) are in serious danger. Magic and Abilities Aristo has mastery of two different Magics. Magics One of the magics that Aristo has mastered is Wormhole Magic. The other magic is Needle Magic AbilitiesCategory:Caster-Mage *'Eternano Manipulation': instead of using his own magic energy, Aristo uses the Eternano in the air to create wormholes. * Abundance of Magic Energy: As foretold by the town fortune teller, Aristo was born with a great amount of magic energy, and it has only grown as he has matured and trained. * Pain-Tolerance: Aristo has a very high pain threshold because he was tortured for five years straight. Fun-Facts *Aristo will do anything to save those he considers family (namely Eren, Avia, and Catharina). He will even go so far as to sacrifice himself in order to ensure their safety.